All For The Best
by supermangageek23
Summary: Stand up straight, feet together, head up and smile. These are the things you are suppose to do to look your best, to seem that you are the best.
1. Prologue

**All I have to say is this story has a mind of it's own and I don't own INUYASHA oh and for those of you reading my other stories, i've been in a writing rut and i've been having lots more problems with my health, so this idea came to me and i'm goin with it, i will get to my other stories...**  
**For the record this is the PROLOGUE, the real chapter is next**

For as long as I can remember, I've always been taught to present your best self. To always behave in public.

I always thought that I wouldn't end up like some people did, in my twenties and still alone, having a kid alone, be the shame of the family. Things like that never crossed my mind.

Now don't get me wrong, I don't think myself better than others. I'm not a snob, not a jerk, not someone who looks down on others. None of that, but I'd never thought my ideals were so far off from my family's, from my so called friends.

Now that I'm in the real world. Now that I see what really goes down, now that I know what I've been taught since I was young is against everything I believe in...

Well all I can say is I know now.


	2. Girls Aren't Meant To Be Up Trees

**Again I don't own InuYasha  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Now now Kagome, what did I tell you about climbing trees?"

"Dat I not suppose to, cuz it's unladylike."

" 'that I'm not' Kagome, use correct sentences will you. Anyway since you've gone and made yourself a mess go upstairs and clean up, put on the dress I put on your bed, the new neighbors will be here soon."

"But I don't like wearin dresses."

"It's wearing, and if you were a good girl you'd do as I say with no back talk. You understand."

"Yes ma'am."

Yuriko turned away and finished what she was doing as little Kagome headed up the steps.

words 102


	3. The Taisho's

**I don't own InuYasha**

Kagome stood dressed to impress as well as her little brother at her side. Her mother and father behind her, all of them standing in the drawing room facing their new neighbors they invited over.

Kagome knew it was impolite, and she knew she'd probably get scolded later but she had never seen such beautiful people before. Her eyes mainly staring to the youngest of there guest.

He looked about her age or younger. As introductions were made she found his name was Sesshomaru and he was two years older than her.

As the evening went on, Kagome would find her eyes drifting over to Sesshomaru.

words 106


	4. Elementary My Dear

**I do not own InuYasha**

By the time Kagome was in 5th grade a lot of things had changed.

Her father passed.

Her mother became more strict.

She wore skirts and dresses almost daily.

And lastly she became somewhat friends with the neighbor boy. This being one of the only changes that she was okay with.

By the time Kagome was in 5th grade she learned what a demon was, she learned what she was, she learned her power.

A miko friends with a demon. It was strange, unheard of, odd. But for her it was normal, for her it was wonderful, for her it was right.


	5. Summer Days

**I do not own InuYasha**

The summer before Kagome went to middle school she got the chance to go to a summer camp.

She had the time of her life.

She got to wear pants and shorts! Climp trees, build things, and an actual chance to run, be free and play.

The camp was a center for those with holy powers and those with demonic powers to join and learn to work together. The camp was a place where children learn everyone is equal and learn to harness your power for good, both the holy and demonic.

She made new friends from both sides, coincidentally they were guys. Kagome wasn't all that great at making friends with the girls there.

words 115


	6. Reworking the story?

Hey Guys! I need help.

I am not in anyway happy exactly with how this story is coming out, I need you guys to tell me in a review

If you would like and stay with the story if it was reworked

If you would not like it reworked

If you don't care if it's reworked or no

And to be clear guys, the storyline will stay the same, it'll just be a bit worded different.

Please let me know what you think, if I get no responses, The whole story will be re written.

so if you don't want that to happen please tell me


End file.
